With the development of television (TV) technology, TV plays an important role in people's life. In order to provide users with a clearer and smoother output image, image processing technology is typically used in TV.
Currently, most image processing technologies only deal with dynamic images, such as Motion Estimate and Motion Compensation (MEMC) dynamic image technology. This technology is also known as “120 Hz screen stabilization technology”, that is, by way of digital frame interpolation, the field frequency of TV signal is increased from 60 Hz to 120 Hz. The transition between image frames is achieved and becomes smoother by MEMC, thus motion jitter and motion smear are eliminated while motion picture display on the TV is improved. However, the TV image is displayed in a layered mechanism, for example, the television program is an independent video layer image, and the channel information list is an On Screen Display (OSD) layer image. In addition, if a third-party application in the TV system is activated, a corresponding layer will also be created to display an interface image related to the application, and the output image of the TV is usually formed by superimposing the images of several layers. If the superimposed image includes a static image, and the image continues to be processed using MEMC technology, then appearances like distortion, broken and so may be generated in the processed image, which may result in a poor TV image display. Therefore, in order to get a better TV image display effect, knowing accurately a display state of the current TV image is needed, so as to turn on or off the dynamic image processing function according to the display state of each layer of image.
In the related art, the turn-on or turn-off of the dynamic image processing function can be controlled by detecting whether a static image layer is created, for example, by determining the number of layers to determine whether the OSD display or a third-party application is turned on.